Cuidandote a ti
by hakanii-love
Summary: -¡Sasuke Uchiha tu falta de responsabilidad es increíble, así no fue como te criamos tu padre y yo, y es por eso que de ahora en adelante cuidaras de tu hermanita!- -¡¿Qué! Qué clase de padres expone a su hija así-


Summary: -¡Sasuke Uchiha tu falta de responsabilidad es increíble, así no fue como te criamos tu padre y yo, y es por eso que de ahora en adelante cuidaras de tu hermanita!- -¡¿Qué?! Qué clase de padres expone a su hija así-

Esta historia es un UA es decir universo alterno =), esta es la introducción, para que se vayan familiarizando con los personajes, su vida, bla bla bla. Bueno espero que disfruten la historia tanto como cuando me pongo a escribirla mis amores:**

Disclairmer : Naruto no me pertenece, que tragedia T.T pero a Misashi Kishimoto

* * *

*Introducción*

Un mustang shelby negro con dos líneas que atravesaban el carro, iba recorriendo las calles de Konoha a gran velocidad a las cuatro de la madrugada, dirigiéndose a una de la colina que se encontraba sobre la ciudad con una de las mejores vistas que podía haber, pronto llego a su destino entrando por las grandes puertas que daban lugar a una hermosa mansión de más de dos pisos de altura, con amplios ventanales, extensos jardines, alberca, cancha de basket y más. Un joven de no más de 18 años se baja de su auto arreglado, personificado especialmente a su gusto, camina a paso lento abriendo una de las enormes puertas que están frente a él, dando paso a un amplio recibidor seguido por dos escaleras que se encontraban a ambos lados que daban al segundo piso, subió con pereza para ir hacia su alcoba, abrió la puerta viendo que su cuarto se encontraba a oscuras excepto por la luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar por los grandes ventanales que tenía en su habitación. Se quito los zapatos, se desabrocho la camisa dejándola caer en el piso y por ultimo su pantalón dejándolo solo en unos bóxers negros, asiéndolo ver como un gran modelo, con sus pectorales bien marcados, su abdomen de lavadero, sus músculos grandes mas no exagerado, una espalda ancha, media más de 1.80, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, labios carnosos, su nariz recta perfecta, y su piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, perfecto. Camino hasta su cama sentándose en el borde para luego notar un pequeño bulto en medio de la cama y ver que era una pequeña niña abrazando su conejita de peluche y fue entonces cuando recordó que le había prometido a su pequeña hermanita que jugaría con ella, pero lo olvido por completo al estar con sus amigos en la disco tomando, bailando un poco, platicando, etc., Sasuke se acomodo al lado de su hermanita procurando no hacer mucho movimiento para no despertarla, pero esta se levanto lentamente tallándose los ojitos.

-Oniichan…- dijo la pequeña con voz soñalienta.

-¿Isa?, vuelve a dormi…- dijo Sasuke siento interrumpido cuando Isa se aventó a él abrazándolo.

-Yo sabía que vendrías a jugar conmigo por eso te espere- abrazando un poco más fuerte.

-Claro que jugare contigo pero ahora no es hora de jugar, es hora de dormir- recostando a la pequeña tapándola muy bien con las sabanas.-Prometo que mañana cuando te levantes te llevo al parque y jugaremos juntos ¿ok?- dijo dándole una sonrisa y un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Me lo pometes?- dijo la pequeña a la misma vez que bostezaba, Sasuke puso su dedo meñique cruzándolo con el de Isa que lo había puesto frente a su hermano.

-Te lo prometo, ahora si a dormir- Acomodándose junto a Isa para minutos después quedarse profundamente dormido junto con su pequeña hermanita.

---------Horas después-----

-¡Niichan!, ¡Sasuke oniichan!, le-van-ta-te…- decía la menor de los Uchiha al momento que saltaba por toda la cama y movía a su querido hermano.

-Humn…- hizo Sasuke tomando una almohada para taparse los oídos y no escuchar más.

-¡Niichan!- grito la niña cruzando los brazos, levantar a Sasuke era casi como hacer volar a una vaca, bueno excepto para Isa- ¡Despierta!- dijo al momento que se tiraba encima de Sasuke haciendo que este se levantara de golpe.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no saltes encima de mí!, aparte ya estaba despierto-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz, haciendo que a la pequeña Isa se le llenaran los ojitos con lagrimas.-No, no empieces a llorar…

- yo yo solo quería jugar con oniichan- dijo mientras se tapaba su carita con sus manos para empezar a dejar caer lagrimas, haciendo que a Sasuke se le suavizara la cara, pues no habría peor cosa para el que su pequeña hermanita se pusiera a llorar.

-Ya, ya, ven aquí- dijo Sasuke al momento que la tomaba en los brazos y la acercaba a él abrazándola- Perdón por gritarte, pero esa no es la forma de levantar a las personas...-

-Lo siento oniichan- decía la pequeña tranquilizándose un poco

-Por lo que veo, ya estas lista para irnos-viendo que Isa llevaba puesto un trajecito que constaba con un pantalón azul que le llegaba justo arriba de los talones, con una blusa blanca de tirantes que tenía en el borde unas mariposas de diferentes tonos de azul, esta quedaba un poco volada de abajo como si fuera un vestido y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero blanco que tenía un listón con un moño azul.-Pero yo no, así que me vas a esperar a que me bañe ¿ok?- teniendo como respuesta un si moviendo la cabeza.- Entonces ve alistando lo que vas a llevar… ve- al momento que la pequeña se iba corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara para ir por sus juguetes. En tanto Sasuke solo se quedo sentado en la cama, para voltear a ver el reloj que tenia al lado de la cama que decía que apenas eran pasadas de las nueve de la mañana y en domingo, por lo general los domingos él se levantaba después del medio día, al menos que Isa fuera a levantarlo. Se levanto con pereza dirigiéndose a su baño para darse una ducha con agua fría para poder despertarse bien y no quedarse dormido, al terminar se dirigió a su gran closet que era casi del tamaño de su habitación para tomar un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una camisa tipo polo de color azul marino y unos tenis sin cordones del mismo color que la camisa, al estar listo salió de su habitación y bajo hacia la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a donde sea que Isa quería ir.

-Oniichan ¿ya?- dijo ansiosa la pequeña bajando del banco en el que estaba sentada.

-Ya casi- murmuro Sasuke entrando a la cocina.- Buenos días- saludo a su mamá que estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Buenos días hijo, así que hoy te levantaste temprano, eso sí que es una sorpresa-

-Hmph… llevare a Isa al parque o algo parecido- dijo la momento se sentaba en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en la enorme cocina.

-Se lo prometiste después de dejarla plantada, - dijo aunque sonó más bien como una pregunta.-Ayer se quedo esperándote hasta después de medianoche.

-Ya me disculpe con ella-susurro volteando a ver a su hermana que se encontraba saltando de un cuadro del piso al otro, ya que el piso de la cocina era como tablero de domino.

-Está bien, entonces que se diviertan, la cuidas y te cuidas- dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo para depositarle un beso en la frente.- Isa ven a despedirte de tu madre-Haciendo que la pequeña corriera hacia su mamá que la esperaba de cuclillas dándole un abrazo y un beso.- No vuelvan muy tarde, eso va para ti hijo-

-Entendido- Al momento que caminaba fuera de la cocina- Isa ¿Y tus cosas?-

-Ahí- dijo la pequeña señalando un montón de juguetes que se encontraban fuera de la entrada de la casa.

-No vas a llevar todo eso- volteando a ver a la pequeña que lo miraba con cara de suplica- hmph…- Sasuke era débil con su pequeña hermana siempre terminaba accediendo a todo lo que le pedía, a pesar de que entre semana no la miraba mucho, la quería y la consentía siempre que estaba con ella, ya que por la escuela y estar con sus amigos no pasaba mucho tiempo con Isa, pero cuando lo hacia lo disfrutaba. Sasuke termino por subir todas las cosas de su hermana y subir a su hermanita en el asiento copiloto, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad para ver que el que tenía que ir cruzado al pecho le quedaba en la frente ya que era pequeña. En menos de 20 minutos llegaron al parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad con una gran variedad de juegos para los niños. Al llegar al parque y estacionar el carro la pequeña no tardo en bajarse corriendo para ir a los juegos sin si quiera esperar a que su hermano apagara el carro.

-Para que me moleste en subir sus juguetes si ni siquiera va a jugar con ellos, y mucho menos me espero- murmuraba el joven Uchiha caminando a un árbol que se encontraba en una pequeña colina frente a los juegos donde se encontraba Isa. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo un montón de muchachas se le acercaron a él preguntándole un sin fin de cosas, eso le molesto un poco ya que no estaba de humor para _jugar_ con ellas tan temprano, el solo quería dormir un poco en ese momento y aparte, le dolía la cabeza.

–Disculpen pero si mi esposa me ve así me encontrare en grandes problemas- dijo Sasuke con tal de quitárselas de encima ya que dos de ellas estaban prácticamente sobre él, y al decir lo dicho provoco que más de una abrirá la boca de la impresión

-¿Esposa?- preguntaron unidas

-…Si , también vine con mi hija- dijo al ver a Isa acercarse a su oniichan que se encontraba rodeado de mujeres, haciendo que se fueran alejando poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar al tan guapo, según ellas padre y ver que en efecto si se parecía a la pequeña.

-Ven hija vamos a esperar a tu mamá- dijo Sasuke para tomarle la mano ala pequeña y caminar hacia el árbol al que tenía planeado ir en un principio.

-Oniichan, ¿Okaasan va a venir?- dijo la pequeña con confusión y alegría.-yo no soy tu hija oniichan porque me dijiste hija- dijo en un tono como tratándole de enseñar a _su hermano_ que es su hermano y no su hija.

-No no mamá no vendrá…¿Por qué te dije hija?, pues de cariño… ¿Pasa algo?- al ver que la pequeña no lo dejaba de mirar fijamente.

-Ven a jugar conmigo en los juegos- dijo la pequeña jalando un poco a su hermano sin lograr hacer que caminara-

-Ve tú, yo estoy grande para jugar en esos juegos, yo estaré aquí vigilándote.-dijo haciendo que la pequeña volviera corriendo a los juegos, se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol para quedarse dormido enseguida.

* * *

Sakura POV

Después de despertarme y limpiar la casa, me dedique a darme un largo baño, pensando en lo de ayer, al salir me vestí con un short blanco demasiado corto para mi gusto pero con este calor no me importaría usarlo, tome una blusa tipo polo azul marino y unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa. Me cepille el pelo atándolo en una cola de caballo, atando un listón blanco de adorno. Al estar lista me dirigí a la casa de la vecina, había quedado en que llevaría a su hijo de 5 años al parque mientras ella iba a visitar a su mamá al hospital y como no permitían niños y el papá del niño estaba de viaje de trabajos yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo y llevarlo al parque. En cuanto se fue la mamá de Tony empezamos a caminar hacia el parque, al cruzar la ultima calle para llegar al parque Tony emocionado corrió a los juegos dejándome sola, bueno de seguro estaba más que emocionado por ir a jugar que quedarse conmigo, así que decidí buscar un buen lugar en el cual podre descansar y vigilar a mi vecinito, busque con la mirada un lugar en el cual sentarme y fue cuando mire ese árbol justo enfrente de los juegos, era perfecto, pero fue entonces cuando note que había una persona acostada bajo el árbol, pero casi me da un infarto a verlo a _el_ dormido bajo el gran árbol, no puede ser, el en domingo antes de las 12 en el parque, no puede ser posible, tal vez tanto pensar en el me hace tener ilusiones, pero como no tener ilusiones con un ser tan perfecto, después de toda mi infancia sigo enamorada de él, cuando estaba en séptimo grado decidí confesarle mis sentimientos justamente el día que salíamos de vacaciones y como era de esperarse me dijo que no me correspondía mis sentimientos, que solo era su amiga… y no era de menos , es que, qué demonios esperaba que me dijera ¿que si?, que me dijera ¿Qué me estuvo esperando desde siempre?, por favor Sakura deja de soñar. Todas las mujeres añoramos tener nuestro primer novio, nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera vez con la persona que nos gusta, con un príncipe azul como Sasuke y aunque yo tuve dos de esas tres cosas que todo el género femenino quiere, no tuve la más importante… no pude lograr que Sasuke fuera mi primer novio y aunque todas las personas me dicen loca por seguir enamorada de él después de tanto tiempo, pero es que ¡mi primer beso y primera vez fueron con él!, imposible de olvidar. Y a pesar de eso estoy más que consiente que ambas cosas no fue porque Sasuke quisiera ser mi novio, y aun así, aunque él me haya dicho que no lo malinterpretara, no lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar que me siga gustando, que siga soñando con él, que cada vez que lo vea me tenga que resistir a probar esos labios, a tocarlo, a escucharlo gemir, a que me haga suya, pero lo que más me cuesta creer es como pude tener tanto con el… ni yo misma lo sé; bueno si lo sé…

Después de que terminaran las vacaciones y entráramos a octavo grado, me moría de nervios por volver a ver a Sasuke después de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero hubo algo que no pude soportar, después de esas estúpidas vacaciones nadie sabe que le paso a Sasuke, que desarrollo un agrado por el género femenino que NUNCA en su vida había tenido, empezó a salir con chicas, incluso más grandes, estúpidas pedófilas, cada vez que lo miraba me lastimaba tanto verlo besándose con una y con otra, estar tocándose por los pasillos, hacerlo prácticamente en donde fuera y con cualquiera, me lastimaba el hecho de que esa cualquiera no fuera yo. Ver esto hizo que entrara en una depresión y para mi sorpresa Sasuke lo noto, ese mismo día fuimos a la azotea de la escuela, no entramos más que a dos clases ese día por estar platicando, me dije a mi misma una y otra vez que no le dijera la razón de mi tristeza, le tenía que hacer creer que soy fuerte, que mi amor no correspondido ya había pasado, que me encontraba bien, pero termine diciéndole como me sentía, le dije que me dolía cada vez que lo miraba con otra, ¿porque con todas menos conmigo? y lo único que obtuve de respuesta fue "Es porque eres mi amiga, y si hago algo de cómo eso contigo terminaras mas lastimada por solo jugar contigo y no quiero que estés mas mal de lo que ya estas… lo siento", aunque no supe cómo interpretar esas palabras, no pude evitar pedirle un beso que solo me fue concedido con una condición "Solo si prometes no salir más lastimada, volver hacer la misma _molesta_ de antes y olvidarte de mí" y con eso cerramos la promesa con mi primer beso, hasta la fecha no olvido esa sensación sus hermosos labios carnosos junto los míos moviéndose lentamente pero con el tiempo agarrando un ritmo, y mucho menos olvidare el momento que introdujo su tibia lengua en mi boca, jugando con ella, deseaba que nunca acabara, yo era estúpida por prometer algo que nunca podre cumplir, han pasado más de tres años desde esa promesa y aun con el tiempo no la eh logrado cumplir. Mi única satisfacción fue que las palabras que me dijo fueron mi alivio "solo jugar", quería decir que solo jugaba con las _otras _que no iba enserio, pero fue justamente en la mitad del octavo grado cuando entro _ella_, esa que hizo que jugara con ella más que con cualquiera… mi único consuelo es que Sasuke no se enamoraba de verdad hasta que llego _ella,_ _ella_ fue la estúpida que destruyo mis ilusiones, tanto fue mi dolor de ver ese brillo en los ojos de Sasuke que decidí aceptar una oferta que había rechazado de la escuela, irme a estudiar de intercambio al extranjero por un año, al principio decidí rechazarla por él y en ese tiempo la aceptaba por él.

No fue hasta noveno año que me fui a Inglaterra de intercambio por todo un año, un año que no me sirvió de nada más que para extrañarlo y quererlo más que antes, solo para eso me sirvió. Tuve la oportunidad de regresar a Konoha para unos días festivos, pero decidí rechazarlos, todo porque aún salía con esa estúpida de metro setenta, de cuerpo bastante desarrollado, pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos hermosos, aunque no ve y de vez en cuando usa sus lentes de diseñador. No fue hasta que estuvieron a dos semanas de cumplir el año cuando cortaron, aun nadie sabe cómo es que pudieron durar tanto. Fue en ese entonces que Ino-cerda me marco para mi eran las 3 de la mañana; ya saben por la diferencia de horario, para darme la gran noticia aun recuerdo sus palabras exactas "Sasuke sexy y Karin perra al fin terminaron, se acabo, is over, est terminée…"

En ese instante no pude seguir dormida, ya había recibido esa noticia un par de veces antes, pero nada como esa, fue exquisito, pero aun así no me permití regresar antes, ya que si me regresaba sería demasiado obvio. Después de eso el tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que espere, ya no me preocupaba en que tanto estaría haciendo Sasuke con Karin, ahora solo era Sasuke… Al regresar de Inglaterra (antes de entrar a decimo grado; a tres años de ir a la universidad) él fue a darme la bienvenida, fue lo primero que vi ahí estaba el tan guapo, tan sexy, tan él, parado esperándome… junto con todos los demás. Pero lo mejor de verlo ahí por mi fue la bienvenida que todos me prepararon para mi, oh bendita bienvenida, nunca, NUNCA la olvidare, en esa bienvenida perdí mi maleta, perdí mi celular, perdí mis zapatos y perdí mi _virginidad._

Entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para rentar un bar solo para mi bienvenida sorpresa, todo empezó tranquilo, cantamos, bailamos, tomamos… fue entonces cuando perdí la noción de la _bienvenida,_ la preocupación de donde había quedado mi maleta, de donde había quedado mi celular después de que me levantaran y me aventaran hacia arriba y me cacharan, e incluso mis zapatos que me los quite porque no aguantaba mis pies de tanto bailar, pero eso fue lo de menos, porque no me importo en lo más mínimo al estar hablando con Sasuke sin _mi celular, _ni me importo el estar bailando con Sasuke _sin mis zapatos, _¿Es que acaso uno toma en cuenta esas pequeñas cosas cuando estas con la persona que amas?, no lo creo. No supe el momento exacto en el cual nos fuimos del bar, aunque creo que nadie noto nuestra ausencia porque todos estaban igual o incluso peor que yo, aunque no recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso en el bar más que aspectos generales, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que paso en el hotel. Llegamos a la lujosa suite, sin dejar de besarnos, estábamos acostados en la cama Sasuke encima mío sin llegar a aplastarme cuando de la nada se levanto y se fue de la habitación, algo lo hizo entrar en razón a comparación mía que yo nunca entre en razón hasta mucho después. Me dirigí por donde había salido Sasuke y lo encontré en la sala sentado con las manos en la cabeza, estaba tan aterrada de que estuviera arrepentido por lo que habíamos hecho y por lo que estuvo próximo a pasar que me senté a su lado y me puse a llorar.

-"No puedo creer que llegamos tan lejos esta vez… lo siento… no quise aprovecharme de ti estando en esa condición" –¿Esa condición, cual condición? yo ya estaba bien, sus besos y caricias me hicieron estar en la realidad y no en la ebriedad.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?, yo estoy perfectamente bien, tú no te aprovechaste de nada, lo que paso fue porque quise…quisimos los dos"- dije en tono enojada dejando de llorar, susurrando lo ultimo para mi aunque claro que llego a los oídos de Sasuke.

-"Sakura, estas ebria… no estás consciente de lo que dices ni de lo que haces…"- me dijo tratando de hacerme entender, pero en ese punto solo hizo que me enojara más, dándome ganas de volver a llorar.

-"No estoy ebria, tal vez lo estaba, pero estoy más que consiente de lo que está pasando, ¡Que es que acaso me crees de esas con las que tú te acuestas, de esas que con solo un vaso de alcohol ya están en tu cama!, ¡Oh discúlpeme su alteza!, tu no ocupas alcoholizarlas para llevártelas a la cama ¿oh es que acaso me equivoco?- grite parándome del sillón para estar enfrente de el dejando caer ya pequeñas lagrimas otra vez, ni siquiera sabía si mis palabras tenían sentido, estaba tan herida de que me hubiera rechazado una vez más, que no lo pude evitar.- "Una vez alguien dijo, que si te dabas un baño con agua fría se te bajaba lo ebria, si no me equivoco, pues vale más que me vaya bañando, no crees"- dije al momento que me iba al baño de la recamara seguida por Sasuke, no me importo estar vestida en ese momento en que gire el grifo mojándome a mí y a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- me dijo alzando la voz tomándome por los hombros, dejando que lo bañara el chorro de agua- ¿Qué no entiendes que si algo pasa entre tú y yo, no solo saldrás perdiendo tu virginidad si no que también nuestra amistad?- esas palabras me llegaron demasiado, fue ahí cuando entre en razón, aunque hicieran que perdieran todas mis esperanzas, bueno casi todas.

-"Porque tiene que ser así… porque para ti todo lo que pasa es perder, ¡Todo es perder, perder, perder!"- dije _perdiendo_ la poca paciencia que me quedaba, después de decir esas palabras entendí que Sasuke no quería una relación seria conmigo, ¿porque fue que en ese momento lo entendí? aun no lo sé y aunque yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas algo serio, con algo de intimidad me conformaba, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

-"Si no me equivoco…- empezó diciendo al momento que pegaba su cuerpo con el mío- hace unos años hicimos un intercambio- paso su mano a mi cuello y con la otra aparto mi cabello que tenia pegado en la cara por el agua que caía- Yo te besaba- susurro al momento que pegaba sus labios a los míos- y tú me olvidabas"- termino diciendo besándome con más intensidad.-"Solo espero… que por no cumplir tu parte no perdamos nuestra...- pero antes de que terminara de hablar lo volví a besar, no quería que volviera con lo mismo, me tomo de las caderas para alzarme un poco quedando agarrada de su cintura por mis piernas, mientras el cerraba la llave de la regadera sin dejar de besarnos, llegamos a la cama ya sin ropa, cada caricia que me daba hacia que lo amara, fue tan hermoso, tan maravilloso, definitivamente eso será una de las cosas que nunca voy a olvidar. Después de eso afortunadamente, no terminamos nuestra amistad como decía Sasuke, fue extraño ya que a pesar de que no fuéramos novios, sentía su mirada de deseo e incluso de amor en mi, tal vez sea yo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso, no puedo decir que nuestra relación sea igual que antes porque mentiría, sino que ahora es mas… no creo que exista una palabra adecuada que describa nuestra relación, el bromea conmigo sobre lo que paso, yo bromeo con él sobre lo que paso, todos hacen broma de nosotros por lo que no saben que en realidad paso, es simplemente extraño y no me molesta, aunque por cierto, lo que paso entre Sasuke y yo nadie lo sabe, y no sé cómo es que no se lo eh contado a nadie aun. Han pasado dos años desde que le di mi virginidad a Sasuke, y aun cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar no recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado, y el mirarlo ahí dormido bajo la sombra del árbol me dan ganas de ir a tirarme encima de él y besarlo, cosa que no voy hacer mucho menos en el parque, decidí acercarme lentamente donde se encontraba sentándome al lado de el pegando mis piernas a mi pecho abrazándome de mis piernas, dejando mi cabeza recargada en mis rodillas mirando al bello durmiente dormir en el pasto, no fue hasta que una hoja cayó en la nariz de Sasuke haciendo que se levantara tallándose la nariz.

-Así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha es capaz de ir al parque en domingo antes del medio día- dije en tono de burla mientras estiraba mis piernas y pasaba mis brazos para atrás recargándome en ellos, asiendo que me mirara examinándome, preguntándose qué hago ahí.

-Así que Sakura Haruno, hasta en domingo antes del medio día, se digna a espiarme y seguirme hasta aquí- dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

-¡Ja!, quisieras Uchiha- dije rodando mis ojos.

-Y no solo me sigues sino que también te pones lo mismo que yo- viendo que en efecto traíamos puesta una camisa del mismo tipo y del mismo color.- No te preocupes _amorcito_, así pensaran que somos como marido y mujer-

-Pff ni quien quiera ser tu mujer-

-Sabes que todos se mueren por ser mi mujer- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme- Y en todos los sentidos- dijo terminando por darme un beso en la mejilla. Agr! Estúpido Sasuke siempre con sus bromitas, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, me molesta que no pueda controlar sonrojarme y él lo nota por eso lo hace, pero el que se lleva se aguanta y yo me tengo que aguantar. -¿Qué te comió la lengua el ratón?- pregunto al ver que no decía nada

-Cállate…-susurre volteando hacia otro lado, sintiendo como Sasuke pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

-Sakura, si sabes que en los parques hay familias, niños…muchos niños, porque demonios vienes a exhibirte- dijo haciendo que lo volteara a ver con cara de "de que estás hablando"- No me vengas con que no sabes pero ese short que traes… deja poco a la imaginación- dijo sin dejar de verme las piernas, haciendo que me incomodara y me abrazara a mis piernas para que no viera, provocando que se riera- Mucho te vas a tapar con tus brazos- dijo sarcásticamente-No te preocupes no es algo que no haya visto antes- haciendo que soltara un golpe directo a su brazo, asiendo que se riera aun más.

-Para tu información, no me lo puse para esa intención, no sé si lo has notado pero hace demasiado calor-

-Ya lo sé, pero si sale más de 2 familias divorciadas va hacer tu culpa-siguió bromeando

-¿Mi culpa?, pero si tu eres el que coqueteas con quien se te ponga enfrente- dije siguiéndole el juego.- Oye… y eso que estas aquí, digo…es que nunca te había visto por estos rumbos y menos en domingo y temprano

-Es que acaso no puedo disfrutar de una hermosa mañana de domingo…-

-… No es tu estilo-

-Cierto… vine a traer a Isa- dijo volteando a los juegos con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Isa?- ya había escuchado el nombre de Isa demasiadas veces, todos la nombraban, le preguntaban a Sasuke por ella, y yo nunca me atreví a preguntar quién era ella por miedo de ser alguien como su hija, claro que es tan estúpido, pero yo soy estúpida, sé que es imposible que Sasuke me diga que es su hija pero no puedo evitar pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Sí, Isa mi he… mi hija- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, creo que en ese instante todo se derrumbo a mi alrededor, lo que mas temía que me dijera lo acaba de decir, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella.-Mira ahí viene, te la voy a presentar- dijo volteando en dirección a los juegos, viendo como una pequeña niña de pelo negro largo con pequeños chinos en las puntas, piel blanca como la leche, tenia los cachetes de un bello color rosado natural, unos pequeños labios rosados, una pequeña nariz recta, unos hermosos ojos negros tupidos de largas pestañas, era toda una muñequita de carne y hueso, hermosa, perfecta, como Sasuke, miles de preguntas me invadieron ¿Cuándo sucedió?, ¿Por qué no lo sabía?, ¿Quién es la madre de la niña?. De seguro paso cuando me fui, seria obvio no saber ya que estando allá no quería saber nada relacionado con Sasuke y Karin, Karin… seria la madre de la pequeña… Si no me iba de ahí en ese momento iba a empezar a llorar.

-Isa te presento a Sakura, Sakura ella es Isa- dijo abrazando a la pequeña que no me dejaba de observar, sentía como las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-Ho Hola Isa mucho gusto…- dije si apenas oíble para mi, fue entonces cuando no pude aguantar más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.- perdón, algo me entro en el ojo- dije dándoles la espalda tratando de quitarme las lagrimas.

-Hey, ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Sasuke abrazándome con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía de la mano a la pequeña.

-Ya te dije que no estoy llorando…- dije llorando más que antes, porque Sasuke se dedicaba hacerme las cosas más difíciles, porque no me dijo que tenía una hija antes de que pasaran tantas cosas.

-Sakura…- dijo volteándome para que quedara frente a él, soltó a Isa y me tomó con las dos manos a los costados de mi cara y con sus pulgares me quito las lagrimas.- Mírame a los ojos y dime porque lloras- dijo lentamente haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

-Porque… nunca me dijiste que tenias una hija…- dije en voz baja soltando mas lagrimas, es que acaso Sasuke se estaba burlando de mí, porque a pesar que yo estaba sufriendo, estaba llorando el no dejaba de sonreír, y fue entonces que me abrazo y me beso la cabeza.

-Tonta… si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner a llorar, no hubiera bromeado contigo…- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- dije separándome de él.

-Isa no es mi hija… es mi hermana…-

-¡¿Qué?!- dije enojada- ¡Imbécil!- le grite pegándole en el pecho.

-Por favor no digas ese vocabulario enfrente de Isa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, por un momento había olvidado que la pequeña estaba ahí, me miraba como asustada, pero bueno si una desconocida que recién conoces se pone a llorar como loca y luego a golpear a tu hermano creo que yo también me asustaría… espera Sasuke dijo que era su hermana… como es que nunca me entere que Sasuke tenía una hermanita, creo que de eso me enteraría después.- En verdad que eres tonta, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas que tu amigo tiene una hermanita? Y no te preocupes, cuando tenga una hija te enteraras más que bien cuando nazca, porque serás tú quien la tendrá.-

Estúpido intercambio, estúpida Ino, estúpido Sasuke, como es posible que no me entere de la existencia de Isa hasta tres años después de su nacimiento… creo que tengo que empezar a ganarme a Isa ya que después de tal presentación, no creo que sea de su agrado...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta mi intro de esta bella historia que acaba de comenzar

Espero que les guste

Reviews porfa

Me gustaría también que se pasaran a leer mi historia de "Y asi nació la familia", esta muy bonita también pero bueno hasta la próxima mis amores cuídense no hagan travesuras y si hacen me dicen que hicieron para darles el visto bueno jajajaja

Re vie ws xD


End file.
